


The count

by Rosaheartfell13



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo
Genre: F/M, I want the count, Light Smut, Uses you for an item, he doesn't love you, takes place before he goes to luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaheartfell13/pseuds/Rosaheartfell13
Summary: You just happen to meet the count at a gallery, falling for his looks instantly. Inviting him over for tea which doesn't just stay as tea and things move very fast.





	The count

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, i'm drunk. I hope you like it. ;) 
> 
> Light smut. really hardly anything.

Everything about the count caused a deep feeling of desire to ignite in you. As he got closer, his gaze landing on you for the first time, time slowed. His hair blew out of his face in a windless room, something in his eyes lighting up. A smirk pulled at the corner of his lips as he approached, hand extending in greeting. Your cheeks flushed a brilliant red as you accepted his offer, hand pulling back slightly from his frozen touch. Still, you couldn’t pull yourself away from his gaze, it almost felt like he was staring straight into your very being. The count leaned down as he kissed the top of your hand, lips just as frigid as his hand. His sultry voice sent shivers throughout your body. “Good evening madam, I am the count of monte cristo. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Go-good evening, count. I am y/n of the La Motte household.” A feeling of mortification filled you for a second or two before he chuckled. Head raising from his position as he smiled. Another lady bumped you from behind causing you to fall into his chest. He was broad and well defined underneath his clothes. The count wrapped his arms around you as he took the brace of your fall, never once leaning away from your impact.

“Are you all right mademoiselle?” You tried not to shiver as he loosened his grip on you, his gaze rooming your face for any sign of discomfort. When he found no such thing he sighed deeply. This caused you to recall your manners. Pushing him away lightly you spoke softly, face taking on a new tint of red.

“Quite, thanks to you count.” He smiled kindly again before inquiring.

“That is a relief to hear… I do have an appointment I must get to, but if you are free I would like to chat with you over tea.” You didn’t even think as you nodded excitedly. “Excellent, shall I pick you up here at noon?” Maybe it was the alcohol, the music or the atmosphere the count gave off, but you blushed shyly before leaning in a bit closer as no respectable lady should overhear.

“I’ll be at my home if you’re able to drop by.” His handsome laughter hummed pleasantly in your ears as he agreed. Unable to hide your embarrassment any longer you move back with a jolt. “Wonderful. I look forward to our chat.” After a quick goodbye, you left in a hurry to get back.

As soon as you opened the front door you called out for one of the maids. Esme came over, hair still perfectly pristine as she bowed. “Yes, miss?”

“Will my father or mother be home tonight?” She shook her head as she spoke.

“No, they sent a letter for you in the mail today. It appears they decided to prolong their trip at Luna.”

“I see.” You paused for a moment before continuing. “I will be having an esteemed guest joining me at noon for tea, please have some ready by then.” She nodded once again before you waved her off with a slight sigh. Thoughts wondering why your father, a high court judge and a workaholic would be taking so much time off from his duties. Surely Luna wasn’t so captivating that it enthralled both of your parents. Feeling a bit disheartened you walked up the stairs, heading for your bedroom. The piano in the corner collecting dust as you made your way to your king-sized bed. Silk sheets wrapping around you in such a way that it reminded you of how your mother used to hold you. It didn’t take long before you fell asleep with thoughts of her comforting you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time you had awoken, it was ten minutes before your meeting with the count. Jolting awake you hurried to the closet, looking through the many beautiful, one of a kind gowns. Though only one caught your gaze. Its deep blue reminding you of the count's hair and skin well the rich gold at the ends caused you to recall his eyes. As you dressed you found yourself looking for a red that would remind you of his other eye. Unfortunately, you didn’t find anything similar. Feeling perturbed, you made your way into your mother’s and father’s room. A letter caught your gaze for a moment, though with a glance you found it to be a letter of reprieve gifted from one of his friends in higher positions. That's when you saw it, your mother's one of a kind collection of jewelry. For some reason or another, she loved collecting murder weapons that female aristocrats used to kill with. As you looked through them a red hairpin caught your eye. Picking it up gently, pulling it reviled a thin knife. The parts twisting off as you did so. “Miss, your guest is here to see you.” Jumping up from the sudden shock you turned around to see the count watching from the doorway with an amused smile. He took his top hat off and bowed before speaking.

“I am terribly sorry to intrude, would another time work better?”

“NO!” Flushing at the sudden rise of your voice, you cough lightly. “No, I… This is a perfect time my count.” The maid looked amused as she walked past the count, leading the way to the main hall. Paintings and statues were laying the walls, the count admiring them as he passed. Once you were out of the hall, the main held open the door leading to the garden. A table set up at the center of the roses and poppies. The count pulled out a chair as he gestured for you to take a seat. Once you had, he pushed you in before seating himself across from you. Esme poured you a cup of black tea before trying to do the same for the count, though he instead placed his hand over his cup. “Is something not to your liking, my count?”

“Not at all Y/n, though I do have to refuse your kind offer. You see I have a certain condition I acquired in the far reaches of space so I cannot part take in anything but my medication right now.”

“I am so sorry to hear that. Are you going to be all right?” He seemed surprised by your concern before shaking his head softly.

“To tell you the truth, I have been feeling light headed the whole morning. Though, I would never leave a lady like yourself without company.” Feeling flattered but worried you gestured for him to stand as you did so.

“As much as I would love to chat, I feel you must lay down. Please, follow me.” He chuckled softly but did as asked of him. Following you to your room where you realized the implications of your actions. Face ruby red with embarrassment for a moment as he shut the door behind himself. Turning around you were slack-jawed. “My count?” You were shocked to see his pricing gaze was hazy, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He tugged his tie, losing it as he approached you slowly. Something in the way he was watching you caused an itching feeling between your legs. Rubbing them together to help relieve some of the pressure, his eyes dragged all over your body. It felt as if you were naked and he was admiring you as he did with the artwork. Backing up, you fell onto your bed. Body bouncing at the sudden impact just as he started unbuttoning his jacket. “I, this isn’t what I intended.” The count dropped his coat and shirt on the floor, coming ever closer to you as he hushed you, eyes locking with your own.

“Y/n, I can always tell when a lady such as yourself, wants something as this. But if you are uncomfortable.” You couldn’t resist the urge any longer. Touching his toned chest, his cold skin heating at the simple cress.

“It’s just… I’ve never been with a man.” He smiled gently as he leaned you back, hand tracing your collar bone.

“Allow me.” You honestly didn’t know what came over you, but you didn’t resist. Leaning into his touch you flushed a bit more, heart racing as every little touch mildly a new wave of heat. His gaze revealing the raw emotions flickering in his eyes. Before you knew it you were completely naked, panting underneath him as lined the head at your entrance. The cold of his skin sending shivers up your spine. As soon as he was inside you gasped, it hurt but you’d never felt so loved and at peace. He grunted lightly before his gaze locked with yours once more. “Are you all right?” You hummed in response as words failed you. Though as soon as he drew his hips back you moaned loudly, unable to hold it in any longer. Then he started his mouth watering pace, slow then fast, all before evening out. Your arms wrapped around his neck as you pulled him close. Heat was building at your core as his breath became uneven on your nape.

“M-my co-count.” You spoke unevenly, his answer is a kiss. It made you feel both loved and alone. Like he wasn’t really there with you, but being so close you couldn’t ask him why he felt so distant all of the sudden. He let your mouth go before letting his sharp fangs graze the soft flesh of your neck. Somehow this brought you to the edge. Unable to hold on any longer you came, the count following close behind.

As you laid naked and breathless, sleep pulling at your mind you saw him get up. Picking up his clothes before getting dressed. You were unable to ask him not to go as you gave into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once you had awoken, it was a new day. You were dressed, almost believing it all to be a dream if not for the memories and ache. Your father knocked softly on your door as he opened it. “Y/n?”

“You’re home?” You sounded shocked and confused, though he smiled softly before frowning.

“Yes, we arrived this morning… I heard you were in our room yesterday evening. When you were there did you happen to see a letter?”

“Yes? What about it?” He seemed to think something over before shrugging.

“I think I misplaced it.” You didn’t give it much thought as the memories of last evening played in your head, cheeks flaring in discomfort. Your father seemed to notice this as he sighed. “I’ll ask you again later, rest for now.” He must have thought you were ill, but it was the space you needed so you nodded. He smiled once again before closing the door, leaving you to your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wish he was real...


End file.
